


Whats your sign

by BreakfastWithLu



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Friendship, Group chat, Post canon, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers, Texting, follows canon but like modern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastWithLu/pseuds/BreakfastWithLu
Summary: Tohru creates a group chat, you can imagine how well that goes.Momiji: don’t drag kyo he’s not here to defend himselfYuki: pretty sure he doesn’t know how to use a phoneHatsuharu: he uses messenger birdsYuki: that’s implying he’s literate, which I can not confirm.spoilers





	1. the creation

**Author's Note:**

> warning:MAJOR SPOILERS in case you missed my tag :-)  
It's modern day aka 2019, but follows the canon almost completely.  
Think of it like six months since the curse was broken: yuki is university, Momiji and hatsuharu are third years, and kyoru lives in the middle of nowhere.

Tohru created “what’s ur sign” 

Tohru-> to -> what’s ur sign

Tohru: guys I made us a gc!!

Momiji: omg

Rin: this is a terrible idea tohru 

Tohru: what??? No it’s not! 

Kisa: I think this a great idea tohru! 

Tohru: thanks kisa <3 

Momiji: I’m gonna send so many memes just you wait,,,, 

Hatsuharu: look what you’ve done tohru 

Tohru: o no 

Rin: see what I mean 

Yuki: momiji has sent me the meme “who can forget about dear rat boy” everyday for the past month 

Momiji: I luv u yuki 

Yuki: bitch you’re lucky I live half an hour away 

Hatsuharu: I can get him to stop 

Yuki: that’s okay haru 

Tohru: plz do not 

Rin: it has been ten minutes and there’s already been a fight iconic 

Kagura: omg hi guys!! 

Kisa: hahaha omg momiji

Momiji: see? don’t act like it’s not funny yuki :p 

Yuki: I- 

Rin: use that emoticon one more time and I will end you 

Momiji: u gonna stomp me to death with your hooves? 

Momiji: :P 

Rin: i- 

Hatsuharu: lmao 

Hiro: Thank you for adding me tohru, can you please remove me now? 

Rin: bitch why the frick are you using punctuation 

Hatsuharu: are you censoring yourself because of kisa 

Rin: frick yeah I am

Rin: also hiro is like 12 

Hiro: I AM FIFTEEN! And kisa is even older! 

Rin: babey

Tohru: that’s sweet rin! 

Rin: no it’s not 

Kisa: yea it is 

Rin: fuck 

Tohru: RIN SJDJJDND 

Rin: there :) 

Kagura: I don’t like that smiley face 

Momiji: wow rin u can use emoticons but i can't ? Smh

Hiro: so passive aggressive. 

Rin: ya bet i am 

Yuki: who else is in this gc? 

Tohru: uhhh me, Kyo, yuki, rin,kagura, momiji, haru, hiro, and kisa 

Tohru: that’s it :-) 

Yuki: sweet no Ayame 

Rin: ^ 

Hiro: good line up. 

Hiro: can I leave? 

Tohru: Hiro why??? It’s fam bonding time 

Kisa: yeah Hiro!! It’s the fam! 

Hiro: hmmmdmdmnf……...

Momiji: it’s ThE FaM Hiro 

Hiro: momiji I hate you. 

Momiji: no you don’t :,) 

Kagura: why isn’t Kyo texting us ? 

Kisa: good question 

Yuki: Kyo has a phone? 

Tohru: yea! Idk his phone is next to me but he’s not here rn 

Kagura: where’d he go? 

Tohru: we r remodeling this house and we ran out of primer for the walls so he went to get some more

Yuki: how is that going anyway 

Rin: you are too obsessed with htv 

Tohru: it’s actually really good it looks much better than last time u came 

Tohru:shhdjdn yeah I made u watch htv with me I remember 

Yuki: last time I came y’all literally didn’t have a roof 

Momiji: lollll 

Tohru: we were fixing all the pipes/vents and redoing the shingles it was temporary!! 

Rin: rip the tent tarp roof 

Hatsuharu: Sure it was 

Momiji: tohru just really likes living in tents huh 

Tohru: THAT WAS ONE TIME handjdndjf 

Kagura: aren’t you about to gut your whole kitchen how is that going?? 

Tohru: lots of take out and sandwiches shhdjdnf 

Yuki: tohru? Getting take out?? 

Rin: no NO 

Momiji: i- 

Kisa: me and Hiro will come help you fix your kitchen immediately!!! This can not stay like this 

Kisa: the earth might collapse 

Hiro: why did you volunteer me ??? But okay sure i’m in. 

Tohru: omg u dont have too! 

Yuki: I would also like to help when are we meeting? 

Momiji: count me in babey 

Rin: i suppose i can help 

Hatsuharu: I will bring snacks 

Momiji: oh same!!! 

Tohru: I love u guys!!!! :D okay!!! Let’s do this!! 

Tohru: how’s tomorrow since it’s a Sunday? 

Rin: I’m good with that 

Hatsuharu: same 

Momiji: I would cancel all of my plans for you 

Kagura: ^ 

Yuki: same 

Kisa: me and hiro will b there!!! 


	2. kyo checks his phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love kyo everyone does, we just all have that one friend we like to tease :-)

Rin-> to -> what’s ur sign 

Rin: that was so much more work than I thought wtf 

Kisa: it looks great though!!! 

Momiji: facts kisa 

Yuki: even tho Kyo was there it was kinda fun 

Hatsuharu: savage 

Momiji: shhdjdjfjfj just dudes being guys :,) 

Kagura: that was super fun! I love ikea and their cabinets 

Tohru: THNKS SM GUYS!!! <3 

Tohru: ahhsjjd yeah even though it took us an hour to figure out the instructions 

Momiji: it’s cuz we share three brain cells 

Rin: yeah and kisa borrows two of them and hiro has one and refuses to share 

Momiji: wtf why does hiro have one 

Rin: because he uses punctuation unlike us heathens who have given up 

Momiji: oh facts 

Kagura: facts? 

Momiji: rip I forgot how old you are 

Rin: i- 

  
  


Kyo-> to -> what’s ur sign 

Kyo: why the HELL IS THERE A MILLION NOTIFICATIONS ON MY PHONE 

Kyo: hey they’re gone now?? 

Momiji: kyo- 

Momiji: do you….. know how to use a phone??? 

Kyo: not really no

Yuki: Kyo lived in the woods for a year of his youth it made him physically incapable of using technology 

Kyo: I hat you 

Rin: lmao 

Kyo: I mean hat

Kyo: HATE 

Kyo: there 

Yuki: I’m sorry you hat me? 

Momiji: ajndjdjdn 

Kyo: I’m just not gonna answer that 

Yuki: coward 

Kyo: maybe so 

Momiji: kyo uses a meme!! Everyone come look!!! 

Rin: Im back and wtf 

Kyo: what meme 

Momiji: of course he didn’t even know it 

Hatsuharu: life imitates art 

Yuki: you know what Kyo I respect that you owned up to it let’s settle our dispute once and for all and become best friends forever 

Kyo: yuki why must you patronize me 

Yuki: it’s fun idk 

Hiro: you guys need to grow up. 

Hiro: And just send eachother dms instead of flooding the chat. 

Kyo: well Hiro you need to grow 

Yuki: hahha good one Kyo 

Kyo: thanks 

Momiji: a common enemy never fails to settle disputes between two 

Rin: momiji wtf 

Hatsuharu: we are reading fucking Shakespeare in class right now 

Momiji: watch your language 

Hatsuharu: watchist thou language good sir *

Momiji: you rouge! You rascal! Thou bite thy thumb AT ME?????? 

Rin: that was basically gibberish 

Momiji: don’t call me out like that,,,, rin

Kyo: why are you guys texting when you’re in class send 

Rin: why does it say send 

Kyo: I’m trying the voice command send message 

Kyo: it’s not very good 

Momiji: ahdjdjkfnfkfkff 

Momiji: that might be the funniest thing I’ve ever seen 

Yuki: hahahhahaha 

Kyo: what? 

Hatsuharu: I love this 

Rin: i just- why is Kyo a grumpy old man who doesn’t know how to use a phone 

Yuki: someone get him a jitterbug 

Kisa: what is a jitterbug?? 

Tohru: u kno I was thinking of getting him a flip phone too 

Yuki: it’s a phone with three buttons for old people kisa 

Kisa: oh omg perfect for Kyo 

Momiji: skskkskwjdjjd

Hatsuharu: kisa omg 

Tohru: ahhshdj that is funny ngl 

Yuki: tohru admitted a joke about Kyo was funny? Good heavens 

Kyo: you guys seriously need to get a life 

Hiro: you seriously need to get. 

Kisa: Hiro that made no sense…

Hiro: I was trying to - never mind. 

Yuki: Hiro you cant roast Kyo 

Yuki: Hes been roasted so much hes unroastable basically ash 

Kyo: did you just say I WAS CREMATED 

momiji: sjjdjd jdjdjdnf KYO NO 

Yuki: bitch do you understand how burning things work 

Kisa: to be fair you did say ash

Hatsuharu: ash as in he has been burnt so much (by the respected roasts) that he has turned into a crisp and cannot be lit on fire again 

Rin: that was actually beautiful haru 

Hatsuharu: thank you 

Kyo: well I’ll rise out of the ashes like a Phoenix 

Momiji: good comeback Kyo ten points to Kyo minus five from yuki because it was confusing 

Yuki: it’s not confusing if your smart :) 

Rin: i cant get over yukis passive aggression nothing makes me laugh more 

Hatsuharu: lowkey same 

  
  


Kagura-> to -> what’s ur sign

Kagura: are you kidding me??

Rin: what 

Kagura: the one time I’m not here Kyo makes an appearance 

Kagura: he has left me on read for two months 

Momiji: omg 

Momiji: how did Kyo figure out to turn on read receipts wtf 

Hatsuharu: that’s the only issue with that 

Momiji: ,,,,, yes 

Hiro: you didn’t miss anything special kagura don’t worry. 


	3. momiji finds out something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> momiji loves drama but dont we all?

  
  


Momiji-> to -> what’s ur sign 

Momiji: someone here (not naming names) has been keeping something (i know what) from us 

Hiro: why were you being so ominous? 

Hatsuharu: momiji just wants to stir up drama 

Rin: it’s yuki isn’t it 

Yuki: why do you assume it’s me 

Yuki: it’s probably Kyo 

Tohru: no it’s not we all kno he can’t lie 

Momiji: facts 

Momiji: it’s not Kyo 

Yuki: are you sure 

Momiji: yea I know who it is :))))) 

Rin: was it yuki 

Hatsuharu: why would it be yuki 

Hiro: momiji, why would you bring this up? 

Momiji: omg I cant keep this up can I just say who 

Kagura: wait I just got here let me read before you say it 

Momiji: fair

Hiro: can we wait for kisa too? 

Hatsuharu: @kisa 

Kisa: sorry I was finishing my homework I read all of it…. OMG I’m excited 

Hiro: why are you excited? 

Tohru: oh yeah i nvr thought it would b good news!! It’s probably good news right momiji? :D 

Momiji: it is 

Yuki: why didn’t you say that earlier 

Rin: momiji why do you do the things you do 

Momiji: wait someone get Kyo 

Tohru: I got it hes outside hold on 

Hatsuharu: yeah Kyo doesn’t know how to use the Internet 

Yuki: facts 

Tohru: k he’s with me now :D 

Rin: okay momiji spill it 

Momiji: okay so 

Momiji: yuki,,,, has a girlfriend and didn’t tell us!!! The audacity 

Hatsuharu: I need names, addresses, birthdate, blood type, 

Hiro: cool? This wasn’t as important as you think it is momiji. 

Kisa: PICS???? 

Kagura: finally!! Omg I wanna meet her 

Tohru: o I knew 

Yuki: I’m gonna kill you momiji 

Rin: who is she 

Tohru: yuki u should add her to the group chat 

Yuki: hell no 

Kisa: pleaseeeeeeee

Kagura: please!!

Hatsuharu: i need to know who this person is 

Momiji: you know her already 

Hatsuharu: excuse me 

Hiro: this really isn’t that big of a deal but go off i guess… 

Yuki: im with hiro for the first time ever.

Rin: she’s probably delusional if she wants to date yuki 

Yuki: dont drag her/me like that only i get to do that 

Tohru: ADD HERRRRRRR 

Yuki: no. 

Momiji: plz 

Yuki: i hate all of you 

Momiji: i’ll go get her number and add her myself. 

Yuki: how did you even find out 

Momiji: we got paired for a chem project 

Momiji: and she saw my last name and asked if we were related

Momiji: and i was like not really but yes why 

Momiji: and she was like oh i know him 

Momiji: and i was like hm???? 

Momiji: but she didnt say anything after that 

Yuki: so how did you find out we were dating 

Momiji: I CAN JUST TELL 

Momiji: also i saw her texting you today cuz i sit behind her now and i read it :-) 

Kagura: MOMIJI OMG 

Yuki: I- im coming to kick your ass dont move 

Hatsuharu: want me to do it for you 

Yuki: actually yeah go ahead 

Hatsuharu: i won’t take my bipolar medicine and just go off 

Rin: terrible idea haru 

Tohru: omg haru noooooo

Momiji: please do not 

Momiji: i just thought we should all know you have a gf 

Kisa: momiji you didnt have to read over her shoulder thats mean!   
Hiro: that is a violation of privacy.    
Yuki: again somehow i agree with hiro 

Tohru: i mean he had good intentions right momiji???

Momiji: tohru i love you and only you 

Kagura: heheh 

Kisa: whats she like???

Momiji: idk yet shes really quiet 

Tohru: i think she was asking yuki 

Hatsuharu: lmao 

Yuki: she puts up with me what more do you need to know 

Hatsuharu: i still need more details 

Rin: is she emotionally scarred like all of us 

Yuki: lol 

Yuki:... but yea 

Rin: k we kin her 

Rin: is it serious tho 

Yuki: my relationship or ? 

Rin: relationship 

Yuki: yes. 

Rin: maybe you should add her then 

Tohru: yeah!! 

Kagura: are you gonna add her or what 

Yuki: ill see if she wants to or not 

Yuki: she said no 

Kisa: YOU DIDNT ASK HER 

Tohru: yuki pleasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Hatsuharu: yeah add her 

Momiji: plzzzzzzzzzzz

Hiro: i’m not gonna lie, im curious. 

Kisa: dont mess with her like you did to tohru 

Hiro: i…. Fine. 

Rin: i think you should hiro 

Hatsuharu: rin no 

Momiji: rin,,, yes   
Tohru: i have only met her once,very briefly but she seemed sweet :-) 

Rin: yeah but you like everyone 

Tohru: people are wonderful! 

Hatsuharu: where’d yuki go 

Momiji: he dipped 

  
  


Hatsuharu-> to -> what’s ur sign 

Hatsuharu: I asked her if she was dating yuki 

Momiji: ahhdjdjf this was really funny actually 

Yuki: haru why 

Rin: what happened 

Hatsuharu: immediately like five girls pounced on the question 

Momiji: yeah they were like “omg machi????” “Whatttt??!!” 

Momiji: then machi gave haru a death glare it was so funny 

Hatsuharu: I felt kinda bad afterwards because they kept asking her stuff 

Yuki: what did she even say? 

Hatsuharu: lol I’m getting there 

Yuki: what does that mean 

Hatsuharu: she didn’t really answer any of them and then one of them was like you’re so lucky and she said 

Hatsuharu: sorry I- momiji Can you 

Momiji: iM HAPPY TO 

Momiji: She looked at them deadass in the eyes and said “not really.” and then put her earbuds back in ICONIC 

Rin: oh my god 

Kagura: ahhahaha 

Yuki: Classic machi :,) 

Hatsuharu: she’s so chill I don’t understand 

Momiji: facts

Tohru: lol u guys 

Tohru: also when u gonna add her huh??? 

Kisa: ^^^ 

Yuki: never 

Kagura: you’re no fun yuki! 

Kisa: plz 

Hiro: you guys gotta quit pestering him about it. 

Yuki: hiro stop making me agree with you 

Hiro: if you drop it he’ll consider it more. 

Yuki: never mind you mastermind child 

Tohru: okay we will drop it 


	4. yuki caves in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert: they did not drop it.

Hatsuharu-> to -> what’s ur sign 

Hatsuharu: day five of pestering yuki into adding his secret girlfriend commence 

Yuki: I- 

Momiji: please I keep talking to her in chem and she just keeps nodding 

Yuki: she probably doesn’t like you then huh 

Rin: lmao yuki 

Hatsuharu: to be fair miji you sang the German alphabet to her like twice 

Momiji: she had earbuds in I think for that 

Tohru: please yuki add herrrrrrrr 

Yuki: no. 

Kisa: please 

Kisa: I wanna meet her 

Yuki: you guys are just getting your hopes up 

Rin: to be fair the stories I’ve heard make her sound savage 

Yuki: not gonna lie she kinda is 

Rin: lit add her 

Rin: i need more people to roast everyone 

Kagura: yuki add her y’all are in loveeeeee 

Yuki: woah chill we’ve been dating for like 8 months and twenty days or something 

Kagura: is that the exact number 

Yuki: no…. 

tohru: omg that’s so sweet!!!! 

Kisa: ADD HER AHHHHHH 

yuki: nah 

  
  
  


Tohru-> to -> yuki 

Tohru: pleaseeee 

Yuki: tohru why 

Tohru please ? For me? 

Yuki: I- 

Yuki: fine. 

  
  


Yuki-> to -> machi 

Yuki: hey my family wants me to add you to the group chat

Machi: what do you mean 

Yuki: idk they just really want to meet you I guess 

Machi: do I really wanna do that tho 

Yuki: I’ve been saying no this whole time for you 

Yuki: and me but mostly you but...

Machi: but? 

Yuki: tohru asked me to 

Machi: awe u gotta listen to your mom yuki 

Yuki: I hate you omg 

Machi: lol

Yuki: also I heard what happened with the girls at school 

Machi: oh yeah. They’re so annoying idk how you put up with it 

Machi: they were like yuki has beautiful hair blah blah no offense your hair is literally the same color as a grandpa 

Yuki: you said it was nice three nights ago…… 

machi: I was being nice!

Yuki: really? It didn’t seem that way………. ;) 

Machi: STOP I-

machi: whatever oldman 

Yuki: ITS silvER

Machi: gray. 

Yuki: I’m adding you to the group chat final decision 

Machi: what no

yuki-> to -> whats ur sign 

Yuki: my girlfriend made fun of me so im adding her to drive her insane :) 

Momiji: oMG 

Kisa: YAYYYYYYY 

Machi: hi 

Rin: please tell me how you insulted him to make him want to torture you like this 

Momiji: ^ 

Kisa: hi machi! 

Kagura: nice to meet you 

Hatsuharu: whats your starsign, blood type, myer briggs type 

Machi: uh 

Yuki: hahahha 

Machi: i hate you yuki

Yuki: HAHHAH 

Rin: what did you say

Momiji: this was my idea btw machi 

Machi: I just made fun of his hair 

Yuki: YOU CALLED ME AN OLDMAN CUZ ITS SILVER

Machi: its gray 

Rin: lmao 

Hatsuharu: hes a silver fox 

Machi: no hes a grandpa 

Momiji: omg he is like a grandpa 

Yuki: i- 

Rin: this was a terrible idea yuki on your part 

Kyo: tohru said we were making fun of yuki IM HERE MOTHERFUCKERS 

Kisa: kyo language 

Kyo: oh sorry 

Kyo: mother truckers * 

Kyo: anyway yeah yuki sucks 

Kagura: KYO WGGSH

Momiji: mother trucker that hurt like a buttcheek on a stick 

Rin: momiji wtf 

Momiji: its a vine you uncultured swine 

Momiji: omg that ryhmed :D 

Hiro: you all really need to stop spamming me. 

Rin: yeah go get a life 

Hiro: you are not allowed to say that. Rin. 

Hatsuharu: dang dragged by a 12 year old 

Hiro: I AM FIFTHTEEN. 

Rin: I- 

Tohru: hahahha 

Kyo: youre a little shit thats what you are 

Hiro: kyo you can read? Since when? 

Rin: damn

Kisa: omg 

Momiji: omg hiro dont expose him like that 

Yuki: hiro i love you

Kyo: i can fucking read stfu hiro 

Tohru: kyo can read i have seen it 

Kyo: thanks TOHRU 

Kagura: kyo cant read 

Kyo: KAGURA WHY

Rin: iconic 

Kagura: remember when you left me on read for a month 

Kyo: yea…. My bad

Tohru: kyo just never has his phone on him 

Momiji: he is a man of nature

Kyo: exactly! 

Hiro: pretty sure momiji was making fun of you 

Kyo: oh

Yuki: HAHHA 

Kisa: its okay kyo we know you live in the woods :) 

Rin: damn even kisa 

Kyo: I dont live in the woods! Just near it

Hatsuharu: kyo uses smoke signals to contact people 

Yuki: hahahah yes 

Kyo: stfu 

Momiji: whoa wait kyo knows how to use internet lingo

Yuki: woah wait kyo knows how to use the internet 

Tohru: okay i think thats good 

Tohru: kyo ur doing amazing sweetie 

Kyo: this is why Tohru is the only person on my will 

Rin: thats so intense 

Hatsuharu: damn. 


	5. intermission with da squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a really short one and uo and saki are finally in it!!

Grl pwr: 

Uo: just stopped myself from throwing hands with a customer I deserve a reward 

Hana: do you though? 

Uo: yes 

Tohru: hey uo everyone dragged kyo today, thought u should kno 

Uo: I’ve never been happier in my entire life 

Hana: why did they do that 

Tohru: cuz he never uses his phone :,( 

Uo: pretty sure he lives in a cave 

Tohru: we don’t live in a cave!! 

Hana: hm my waves think otherwise 

Tohru: omg no 

Uo: can’t believe I confirmed they live in a cave I mean it’s better than a tent right Tohru 

Tohru: hahdjdjjfkf omg uo that was one time 

Hana: hahaha 

  
  


Tohru-> to -> kyo 

Tohru: can u plz tell uo we don’t live in a cave 

Kyo: yea 

Tohru: u answered! :D a genuine miracle 

Kyo: I have a different ringtone for you 

Tohru: omg hold on I’ll make for you too! 

Kyo: it’s okay you don’t have to 

Tohru: no it’ll b cute! 

Kyo: haha okay 

Tohru: okay I’m done! 

Kyo: oh shoot I gotta tell uo we don’t live in a cave 

Kyo-> to -> fab five 

Kyo: uo we don’t live in a fucking cave 

Uo: yea sure Kyon Kyon 

Yuki: what you’re making Tohru live in a cave?? 

Kyo: nO IM NOT WE HAVE A HOUSE 

Tohru: there’s a porch and everything! 

Hana: Tohru lives in the House and a few feet away from it there’s a cave 

Hana: that’s where Kyo lives 

Tohru: Hana no! 

Uo: lol 

Yuki: I can see that 

Kyo: I don’t, have not, will not, LIVE IN A FUCKING CAVE 

Kyo: too dark 

Yuki: okay valid 

Uo: that’s why you have fire n fucking torches 

Hana: an outhouse 

Yuki: no a bucket 

Uo: lmao yea 

Tohru: I have evidence he lives with me in our home 

Tohru: \image\ 

Uo: awe he seems so harmless when he’s asleep 

Hana: cute 

Yuki: hes drooling ha 

Tohru: that’s the cute part! 

Uo: debatable 

Yuki: I disagree 

Hana: where did he even go 

Uo: kyo dipped 

Yuki: haha 

Tohru: you guys r meanies 

Uo: oh I’m sorry 

Tohru: IM KIDDING 

Uo: LOL OH 

Hana: Tohru I didn’t know you had that in you 

Uo: she’s been around Kyo too much 

Tohru: :,) 


	6. kyo gets dragged part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer to make up for that tiny baby chapter earlier. ALSO, again! its all in good fun!! :-) they're family and family makes fun of each other!!

Tohru-> to -> what’s ur sign 

  
  


Tohru: hey guys just saw a really cute squirrel but i couldn’t get a pic :,( 

Rin: just google squirrels 

Momiji: ITs not the same! 

Tohru Honda: mhm that squirrel was special! 

Momiji: it wasn’t some google stock photo squirrel 

Hatsuharu: is that even a thing momiji? 

Momiji: I hope so 

Yuki: shouldn’t you two be in school 

Rin: ^

Momiji: bold of you to assume I’m paying attention 

Hatsuharu: yeah I’m skipping class right now

Rin: no you’re not 

Hatsuharu: yeah I’m actually just in the bathroom 

Tohru Honda: how the heck r u getting away with texting in class? 

Momiji: used my charm obvi 

Hatsuharu: I’m in the same class, can confirm 

Yuki: kids these days… 

Rin: i- 

Hatsuharu: you’re a year older than us yuki 

Yuki: did I stutter 

Tohru Honda: yuki shdnkdjd 

Kagura: where is Kyo? 

Tohru: u kno he has a general distaste for technology 

Kagura:k true also I HAVE A PIC OF A SQUIRREL DO YOU WANT IT 

Momiji: is it from google?? 

Kagura: no i took it MYSELF thank you very much 

Rin: send it coward 

Kagura: \image\ 

Tohru: :,) so cuteeeeee 

Momiji: hes just a little creature… 

hatsuharu: sorry guys i got caught 

Momiji: yea now he’s texting in class 

Tohru: how’d u get away with that?? 

Hatsuharu: told her it was a family matter :) 

Rin: you aint even slick 

Hatsuharu: I mean I’m not lying… 

yuki: hm inch resting 

Momiji: yo it’s lunch and some random guy just got rejected by a straight 6

Hatsuharu: eh 5.8

Momiji: really? Harsh haru

Hatsuharu: it be like that 

Yuki: is machi there 

Momiji: hold on I think that was machi 

Yuki: what 

Hatsuharu: hes just messing with you yuki. 

Yuki: okay I was gonna say she’s at least a 7 

Tohru: YUKI! 

Yuki: I’m kidding

Rin: savage 

Kagura: I was gonna say don’t treat your lady like that even if she’s never on the group chat 

Yuki: you guys probably annoy her 

Momiji: @machi defend yourself girl 

Machi: nah I’m good 

Momiji: understandable have a nice day 

Rin: iconic I love how she doesn’t give a fuck 

Machi: I do sometimes 

Yuki: When 

Machi: I dunno let me think about it 

Rin: love that for you 

Tohru: u all should be enjoying ur lunch instead of texting us! 

Momiji: I can multitask it’s the cafeteria no one cares if we text 

Hatsuharu: machi I can see you from across the cafeteria 

Machi: k stalker 

Yuki: HAHA

Momji: skksksk 

Tohru: lol 

Momiji: we are sitting next to her now :D 

Rin: Im quoting that k stalker forever now 

  
  
  
  


Kisa: that’s a really cute squirrel kagura! <3 

Kisa: I just got out of school :-) 

Tohru: how was ur day?? 

Hiro: not great, I’ll tell you that. 

Kisa: hiro walked into a door 

Hiro: ON accident 

Kisa: on accident yea……...

Momiji: sureeeeee hiro 

Hiro: I despise you, momiji. 

Rin: i know i already asked but why do you use punctuation 

Hiro: because, unlike you, I am not a fool who uses a coma for “emphasis”. I’m looking at you momiji. 

Momiji: don’t out me like that, hiro. 

Tohru: lol u guys :,) 

Hatsuharu: momiji is hip with the internet lingo ig 

Momiji: you know who isn’t 

Hatsuharu: kyo 

Yuki: kyo 

Hiro: kyo 

Momiji: hiro 

Momiji: oh dang wrong direction. 

Momiji: don’t drag kyo he’s not here to defend himself

Yuki: pretty sure he doesn’t know how to use a phone 

Hatsuharu: he uses messenger birds 

Yuki: that’s implying he’s literate, which I can not confirm. 

Kagura: guys that’s so mean kyo knows how to read! 

Kagura: right Tohru! 

Tohru: I’ve nvr seen him do it 

Yuki: confirmed kyo can’t read 

Tohru: because he hasn't answered my texts today :,(

Momiji: I’ll kill him 

Kagura: don’t do that 

Yuki: yeah that’s my job momiji 

Rin: i leave for an hour and you guys are plotting Kyos murder 

Hiro: I know. Absolutely barbaric. 

Hatsuharu: I mean he won’t see it coming since he doesn’t read texts 

Kisa: omg haru

Yuki: Ha 

Rin: savage 

Tohru: okee I’m done dragging him I’ll just go tell kyo to read his texts now...

  
  


Tohru: he lost his phone in our house plz drag him his ringer is off we will never find it 

Yuki: I’ve waited my entire life for this 

Hiro: how irresponsible. 

Rin: you’re like 13 

Hiro: I’m fifteen. 

Momiji: babey 

Kisa: lol 

Hiro: I hate this family. 

Hatsuharu: stop being emo and help us drag kyo 

Hiro: I literally already did haru. 

Kagura: kyo sucks because I called him three times and he still haven’t answered!!!! 

Yuki: love it keep this up @machi come support me on my big day 

Machi: I’ve never met him 

Yuki: is that your drag 

Machi: yea 

Yuki: okay fair sucks to not have met you 

Machi: I- 

Hatsuharu: comedy genius yuki 

Rin: kyos a ginger that alone is enough 

Momiji: roasted 

Momiji: kyo still wears cargo pants even in the year 2019 

Yuki: dang okay that’s pretty intense idk who can top that 

Tohru: we still haven’t found it :,(

Kisa: uh kyo once tried to fight a 12 year old 

Kisa: that 12 year old was hiro 

Hiro: kisa why?

Momiji: ahhsjsjd nearly three hands with a 13 year old 

Yuki: kisa I love you

Kagura: I’m screen shooting ALL OF THESE then I’m gonna print them out and mail them to kyo so he can finally read them! 

Rin: we confirmed earlier he can’t read 

Yuki: yeah 

Tohru: GUYS stop he found it!! 

Tohru: it’s dead. 

Yuki: HAHAHA 

Momiji: sjjdjdjd 

Hiro: what an idiot! 

  
  


Kyo: YOU GUYS FUCKING SUCK 

Kagura: you left me on read for a month. 

Kyo: I didn’t know what to say???? 

Hatsuharu: I can’t believe it a once in a lifetime experience 

Hatsuharu: kyo texting 

Kyo: shit up haru 

Hatsuharu: shit up 

Kyo: oh no 

Yuki: shit up 

Momiji: shit up 

Kisa: sh*t up 

Hiro: shit up 

Rin: lmao kyo you can read ? 

Kyo: yes I can fucking read 

Yuki: color me surprised 

Kyo: no one SAYS THAT DAMN YUKI 

Yuki: are you sure about that 

Momiji: I gotta take kyos side on this one 

Tohru: I have nvr heard that saying before 

Yuki: really??? 

Tohru: yea it’s cute tho 

Tohru: color me surprised! 

Kyo: Tohru why 

Tohru: it’s cute! >:) 

Kyo: >:)? 

Tohru: it’s mischievous 

Kyo: ooohhhh ok

Rin: kyo doesn’t know what emoticons are 

Yuki: loser 

Kyo: Tohru how do I block people? 

Momiji: Tohru isn’t Alexa or Siri kyo 

Hatsuharu: Tohru play despacito 

Rin: I- 

Kagura: despacito? 

Momiji: oh kagura my sweet, sweet girl 

Kagura: what????

Kagura: I don’t like that song 

Hiro: me neither. 

Kyo: that’s because you listen to mcr 

Hiro: don’t act like you don’t. 

Kyo: I like neck deep now. 

Hatsuharu: I love them my fave song is gold steps

Kyo: I like that one too. I think mine is kali Ma 

Rin: facts those are both really good 

Yuki: you guys are emo 

Kisa: I like some danger day songs by

Mcr gold steps is okay. I like the message 

Yuki: you’re an exception always 

Momiji: I- danger days is good actually I can’t say anything 


	7. Machi has a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Machi is my favorite character (if you cant tell), so this is a lil spotlight on her, and yuki's squad.

Machi-> to -> yuki 

Machi: \image\ 

Machi: I got you this because it reminded me of you 

Yuki: it’s basil?

Machi: you said you were going to grow little herbs/plants in your apartment. 

Yuki: :-) yeah I am 

Yuki: I’ll put it out in my balcony! 

Machi: awe cute it can be with its little plant friends 

Yuki: exactly

Yuki: why are we both so easily amused 

Machi: mostly you but idk 

Yuki: mmm pretty sure you too 

Machi: no you 

Yuki: woah dial that sass back 

Machi: nah 

Yuki: haha anyway I’ll see you Sunday :-) 

Machi: mhm! Mr.basil is coming 

Yuki: that’s a terrible name 

Machi: it’s simple yet complex 

Yuki: no it’s not you just named it after the plant 

Machi: basil is it’s last name 

Yuki: what’s its first name 

Machi: you’re not on first name terms with him yet slow down 

Yuki: HAHAH okay okay I have to go 

Machi: see ya 

Yuki: :-) 

  
  
  


Kakeru-> to -> student council bitchesss 

Kakeru: y’all we gotta have a reunion 

Kimi: omg yessss!!! 

Kimi: I’ll bring refreshments 

Yuki: where n when 

Kakeru: oh yuki always actually planing 

Yuki: it’s not my fault I do all the work around here 

Kakeru: please I (as in me, as in Kakeru) came up with the idea 

Kimi: guys omg lets just meet at a restaurant 

Yuki: okay yeah sounds good 

Yuki: minus Kakeru 

Kakeru: LEAVE ME AKONE 

Kakeru: alone** 

Yuki: akone what does that mean 

Kakeru: you know what I meant!!! 

Kimi: what restaurant though??? 

Yuki: uh 

Kakeru: Korean bbq!

Kimi: okay ?? You guys good with that? 

Machi: I don’t really have a preference 

Kimi: machi omg you finally answered 

Machi: yea sorry 

Kakeru: don’t you really like kimchi 

Machi: yea

Yuki: anything spicy really 

Machi: I like it so spicy it hurts 

Kakeru: kinky 

Machi: I hate you 

Kimi: KAKERU 

Kakeru: what ??? 

Yuki: anyway what day can you guys meet up for this I’m good either this Thursday or next Saturday 

Machi: I can’t Thursday 

Kimi: oh? 

Kakeru: I can both days as well but also machi what you have plans? 

Machi: yea 

Kimi: ??????? Oh????? 

Yuki: OOohh 

Kakeru: tell us?!!!!!?? 

Machi: nah it’s not really important I can cancel if Thursday works better 

Kimi: I WANNA KNOW WHAT PLANS 

Kakeru: same ????!!!! 

Yuki: no it’s okay you don’t have cancel we can do next Saturday

Kimi: yeah okay sounds good kimi will be there 

Kimi: we are doing the one by the ikea right? 

Kakeru: across from it yea!!! 

Kimi: I still wanna know machis plans……

Kakeru: ….. me too…….. 

yuki: lowkey me as well…..

Machi: too bad 

Kakeru: OH COME ON PLEASEEEEEEE 

kimi: a hint????? 

Kakeru: yeah a clue ???? Please I’m your brother! 

Machi: and I hate you 

Kakeru: you hurt me machi you hurt me so 

  
  
  


Yuki-> to -> machi 

Yuki: are you gonna tell me 

Machi: maybe what’s in it for me 

Yuki: oh my god machi 

Yuki: I’ll get you a mogeta keychain 

Machi: hm I’ll think about it 

Yuki: MAchi pleaseeee 

Machi: maybe 

Machi: I’m gonna tell you 

Yuki: okay should I sit down 

Machi: yeah 

Yuki: okay 

Machi: I’m… 

Machi: … 

Machi: gonna get a haircut 

Yuki: you suck are you serious 

Machi: I mean kinda 

Yuki: what do you mean kinda 

Machi: I am getting a haircut that day 

Yuki: but 

Machi: I’ve got an art show at 6 

Yuki: what 

Yuki: what why didn’t you say anything 

Machi: didn’t think it was too important 

Yuki: I i need to go to it 

Machi: okay 

Yuki: you should tell the group chat 

Machi: k 

  
  


Machi-> to -> student council bitchessss 

Machi: I have an art show at 6 at the event center on Thursday 

Machi: there

Kimi: omg !?? Kimi will be there!!! 

Kakeru: wtf why didn’t you say anything 

Yuki: we should all go 

Kimi: yes!!!

Kakeru: THEN GET STARBUCKS 

Kimi: YESSS!! 

Yuki: hahah okay your caffeine addiction is getting out of hand Kakeru 

Kakeru: YOURE GETTING OUT OF HAND 

yuki: THAT DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE 

machi: okay just don’t act like that there 

Kimi: I WONT I PROMISE 

  
  


Kakeru-> to -> machi 

Kakeru: does your mom know? 

Kakeru: does dad know? 

Machi: no 

Kakeru: why? 

Machi: idk 

Machi: didn’t feel like telling them 

Kakeru: okay why 

Machi: idk 

Kakeru: machi… 

Kakeru: I didn’t even know you did art 

Machi: I didn’t really until recently to be fair 

Kakeru: you shoulda told us 

Machi: nah it’s really not a big deal it’s not like I’m good or anything 

Kakeru: still ?!


	8. momiji and machi bond over arson

Momiji-> to -> what’s ur sign 

Momiji: yo you guys remember how me and yuki’s girlfriend got assigned as partners in chem 

Hatsuharu: yeah and I got stuck with some random person i don’t know 

Momiji: yeah and how you won’t stop complaining about it 

Rin: rip 

Tohru: I’ve only met her once!! U get to see her everyday not fair

Yuki: not fair indeed

Rin: we love you miji but i dont know how you havent scared her off yet

Momiji: YET? 

Yuki: I’m surprised too 

Momiji: I’ll tell her u say hi 

Machi: I’m in this group chat 

Momiji: oh yeah 

Rin: lol 

Kagura: you guys are on your phones during class again?? 

Hatsuharu:it’s for research. 

Kyo: bull shit 

Momiji: kyos here!!! 

Momiji: I gotta go rip me 

Hatsuharu: they’re actually working huh would you look at that 

Rin: pics or it didn’t happen 

Yuki: I- 

Hatsuharu: \image\ there

Hatsuharu: I’m so bored 

Kyo: aren’t you supposed to be doing shit for class 

Hatsuharu: uh yeah 

Hatsuharu: I’ll do it the last day 

Tohru: omg haru u shouldn’t procrastinate so much! 

Rin: do your work 

Hatsuharu: ughhhhhg 

Yuki: yeah 

Hatsuharu: fine 

Rin: why does he listen to yuki over me 

Tohru: and me?? 

Rin: rip us huh Tohru 

Kyo: hey I have a question 

Kagura: what is it? 

Kyo: how do I mute this 

Rin: you’re so fucking stupid 

Kyo: LISTEN I NEVER HAD A PHONE 

Yuki: why do you wnat to mute us so badly huh 

Kagura: YEAH 

Tohru: yeah! 

Rin: i get why i mean i have y’all on mute 

Kagura: but you still text us all the time 

Rin: it’s not like I have anything better to do 

Kyo: see, I do have shit to do 

Rin: like what 

Kyo: nunya business 

Tohru: hes helping me put frames up also we r doing the flooring rn it’s wood babeyyyy 

Yuki: okay he’s helping Tohru I will give him a pass 

Rin: okay fine 

Kagura: kyos a good boyfriend 

Kyo: THANK YOU KAGURA 

Tohru: it’s loving Kyo hours 

Yuki: no thanks 

Rin: lol 

Hatsuharu: I’ll participate Tohru 

Tohru: yay! 

Yuki: go back to work haru 

Hatsuharu: we had to evacuate because someone …. set a fire 

Momiji: yeah me and machi accidentally set a table on fire 

Momiji: no regrets

Rin: wtf how 

Momiji: well they gave US benson burners 

Hatsuharu: that’s fair they’re my hero’s I didn’t want to do work 

Yuki: oh my god 

Tohru: r u okay?? 

Machi: yea it was “lit” -momiji 

Momiji: literally 

Hatsuharu: I still don’t understand how it happened 

Machi: me neither 

Momiji: ahejjdjdjdkd yes you do omg 

Machi: I don’t know what you’re talking about 

Hatsuharu: I- hold on where are you guys I’m by the track still 

Hatsuharu: nvm I found u 

Yuki: I honestly don’t know who’s the bad influence between those three 

Tohru: omg I wonder what happened D: 

Kyo: they set something on fire? that’s so fucking metal 

Rin: lowkey i agree with Kyo 

  
  
  


Hatsuharu-> to -> rin 

Hatsuharu: the pic of the burnt desks reminds me of u 

Rin: wtf why 

Hatsuharu: \image\ 

Rin: oh okay nvm i see it 

Hatsuharu: see 

Rin: True Love is sending pics of burnt desks 

Hatsuharu: yep it smells good too 

Rin: that’s weird haru 

Hatsuharu: not in that way it smells like a campfire 

Rin: we should go camping 

Hatsuharu: yea! 

Rin: woah I haven’t seen you use an exclamation mark in so long

Hatsuharu:!!!!!

Rin: stop please 

  
  


Momiji -> to -> yuki 

Momiji: it has been five weeks and machi has finally warmed up to me :D 

Yuki: what that was fast 

Momiji: the fire reallly bonded us 

Yuki: oh my god 

Momiji: anywya i will keep you updated 

Yuki: it’s okay you do not 

Momiji: here’s a pic you would have gotten if you follow me on snap 

Momiji: /image/ 

Yuki: hhhhhh 

Yuki: cute 

Momiji: :D you can see some of the fire getting on her hair 

Yuki: oh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-) oh follow me on tumblr at Fururuba !!!!


	9. friendship is being formed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some machi, haru and momiji bonding! ofc theyre gonna be friends!  
bonus kyoru at the end of the chap!!!

Momiji-> to -> arsonists 

Momiji: I made us a group chat 

Hatsuharu: sweet 

Machi: this is a mistake 

Momiji: lolllll 

Momiji: I still can’t get over how we got out of being suspended 

Machi: it wasn’t really our faults … maybe a little

Momiji: lol it totally was I asked if you wanted to set our work on fire to get out of it and you said yes and threw it 

Machi: you asked me

Momiji: I DIDNT THINK YOUD ACTUALLY DO IT 

Machi: your handwriting is too neat but yea I did do that 

Hatsuharu: machi you’re an enabler you know that 

Momiji: lollll 

Machi: I’m certified in enabling yes

Hatsuharu: I- 

Momiji: hatsuharu you should just ditch your chem partner and join us 

Machi: yea we need supervision

Momijj: whjdjdjd yea 

Hatsuharu: I will ask our teacher actually sounds lit 

Hatsuharu: I’ll add the supervision part 

Hatsuharu: she said yes omg we are great at manipulating the system 

Machi: fuck authority

Hatsuharu: fuck yeahh 

Momiji: YEAHHHHH 

Momiji: LETS SET MORE STUFF ON FIRE 

momiji: just kidding that is illegal 

Hatsuharu: May I repeat: fuck authority

Machi: may I repeat: illegal 

Momiji: skjdjdjjdd yea I don’t wanna got to jail 

Hatsuharu: true you know what they’ll do to guys like you in prison?

Momiji: HARU WTF 

Machi: lol 

Momiji: I would have thought you do the hahahas like yuki 

Machi: only old people do that 

Momiji: I- 

Hatsuharu: lol

  
  
  


Hatsuharu -> to -> yuki 

Hatsuharu: your girlfriend is approved by me 

Yuki: haha okay? 

Yuki what is with you and momiji 

Yuki: what makes you say that 

Hatsuharu: she’s cool 

Yuki: because she set a fire? 

Hatsuharu: she technically did do that but to be fair it was momijis idea 

Yuki: elaborate 

Hatsuharu: it’s a long story anyway the three of us are buddies now :) 

Yuki: that smile is very unnerving 

  
  


Yuki-> to -> machi

Yuki: why does hatsuharu admire you all the sudden 

Yuki: what happened??

Machi: what 

Machi: I don’t think I would say admire but I think we’re friends now? 

Machi: I can’t really tell tho you know me 

Yuki: yeah I understand what you mean 

Yuki: also I hope you didn’t take that the wrong way I’m happy you get along 

Machi: I didn’t I knew what you meant you’re just confused because all the sudden your whole family is in on this other thing they didn’t know about or were part of 

Yuki: that’s exactly it 

Yuki: hold on I’m gonna call you 

Machi: kk 

  
  
  


Tohru-> to -> Kyo 

Tohru: i have two things 

Tohru: one: I miss u 

Tohru: two plzzzz bring me back chicken nuggets 

Kyo: okay I’ve been gone for three hours 

Kyo: also what sauces 

Tohru: omg yayyy uh honey mustard and ketchup 

Kyo: frys? 

Tohru: yes plz 

Kyo: I’m gonna get us a McFlurry too 

Tohru: omg yes the m&m one 

Kyo: duh 

Tohru: u kno me so well :,) 

Kyo: yea ig 

Kyo: k I’ll be back soon I don’t wanna text n drive 

Tohru: k good I’m in our bed but I’ll get plates n water tho 

Kyo: dinner in bed hell yes 

Kyo: can you turn Htv on too please 

Tohru: ITS ON ALREADY 

Kyo: I fucking love you 

Tohru: <3 


	10. momiji shitposts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this chapter really speaks for itself!  
follow me on tumblr at fururuba

> Momiji-> to -> what’s your sign

Momiji: haru is a cow. And a boy. Therefore ,,,,, cowboy 

Rin: momiji wtf it’s 2am 

Momiji: I had what I thought was decaf green tea 

Momiji: ‘‘twas not decaf 

Rin: k but your right we need to start calling him cowboy haru 

Yuki: hahhahahah 

Rin: why the fuck are you up 

Yuki: I’m just generally a disaster 

Rin: okay valid 

Momiji: yo nocturnal squad 

Yuki: you turn everything into a squad 

Momiji: you bet I do 

Rin: i just changed every contact name of harus to cowboy 

Yuki: lol I’m gonna photoshop his face over Clint Eastwood hold on 

Momiji: 2am yuki is the best yuki 

Rin: Im so ready 

Yuki: /image/ 

Momiji: this town ain’t big enough for the two of us 

Rin: LMAO 

Yuki: I can not say I’m proud of that on a clear conscience 

Momiji: Wait rin why r you up 

Yuki: yeah 

Rin: ya girl ate some gluten on accident 

Yuki: bitch you’re a celiac 

Rin: I FUCKIN KNOW IT WAS ACCIDENT 

Momiji: oh celiac rin :,) so careless 

Rin: listen how tf am I supposed to know tortilla chips have gluten 

Yuki: WHAT DID YOU THINK WAS IN THEM 

Rin: CORN 

Yuki: you- 

Yuki: flour tortillas rin. Flour. 

Rin: Wait i thought tortilla chips were all corn chips 

Momiji: RIN OH MY GOD 

Rin: wtf why WASNT i aware of this 

Yuki: celiac rin suffers from dumb bitch disease like the rest of us 

Momiji: again we collectively share three brain cells and Hiro hogs two of them 

Rin: brb throwing out my non corn chips 

Yuki: HAHAHHA 

Yuki: okay I need to go to bed I have class at 8:30 

Yuki: good night celiac rin and momiji 

Momiji: that boy is a disaster isnt he celiac rin

Rin: aren’t we all 

  
  


Tohru-> to -> what’s ur sign 

Tohru: omg I enjoyed reading thru that ahhshsbbd 

Kisa: me too lol 

Hatsuharu: I can’t believe I’m cowboy haru now what 

Momiji: can i get a yee haw ?! 

Kisa: yee haw!!!! 

Tohru: yee haw!

Hatsuharu: no 

Tohru: yes!

Kisa: oh!!! Guys!! me and Hiro just watched detective pikachu 

Hatsuharu: was it good

Kisa: surprisingly yes

Hiro: it was alright, the ending was strange. I really liked the Pokémon though. 

Kisa: me too! 

Hiro: I want. A bulbasaur. 

Rin: nah charmander 

Kisa: I gotta go with Hiro I like bulbasaur but growlith thoooooo

Hatsuharu: throw back to watching Pokémon on YouTube in 140p 

Rin: don’t forget the episode is in three parts 

Kisa: the audio is off by a little bit too 

Hiro: I love jelly donuts! 

Rin: lmao 

Kisa: highkey team rocket was my fave 

Kisa: meaowth was so funny!! 

Hiro: I remember their backstories being really sad though… 

Rin: they fuckin were meowth learned to speak English cuz he got stuck in a vent at a school 

Hatsuharu: what the hell 

Kisa: oh and Jesse was poor and ate snow and soy sauce when she was hungry!! 

Rin: that shit was harsh I forgot about that 

Hatsuharu: pokemon ain’t playing 

Hiro: even though it’s literally playing a game. 

Kagura: omg I have the first movies on vhs 

Hiro: kagura you’re so old. 

Kisa: respect your elders 

Kagura: I’m really not!!! 

Rin: do you need help crossing the street grandma kagura 

Hatsuharu: lmao let me get a walker for you 

Kagura: I HAVE ONE GREY HAIR AND THIS IS HOW IM TREATED 

Rin: wait shit you have a grey hair omg 

Machi: yuki alrwady went grey poor guy 

Hatsuharu: HAHSHHAH

Kisa: old man yuki and grandma kagura 

Hiro: bonus caveman Kyo! 

Rin: don’t forget 12 year old Hiro :) 

Hiro: and celiac rin. :)

Kisa: kakdkndndn oh and cowboy haru

Hatsuharu: where is momiji he usually is always on 

Machi: I made him finish his work for the project so we can actually be done 

Rin: smart

Machi: my back hurts from carrying our group 

Hatsuharu: omg stop you fuckin set a fire and ripped like two pieces of paper 

Yuki: machi is a chaotic neutral 

Yuki: also stop slandering me It’s silver 

Rin: grey 

Hiro: grey, 

Kisa: grey

Hatsuharu: grey 

Machi: lol get him 

Yuki: I- 

Kagura: how does it feel being called old huh yuki 

Yuki: shut up grandma kagura knit me a sweater 

Rin: damn 

Momiji: SORRY I MISSED ALL THIS BUT THE TEA IS SCORCHING HOTTTTTTT 

Momiji: May i just say, I love all of you 

Momiji: oldman yuki, 12 year old Hiro, grandma kagura, chaotic neutral machi, cowboy haru, celiac rin, caveman Kyo, tent dweller tohru, and roast queen kisa. 

Machi: thanks label maker momiji 

Yuki: I- 

Tohru: that’s so cute momiji 

Kagura: I think me and yuki got the worst ones...

Rin: Kyo is literally a caveman but go off 

Hiro: I think mines the worst 

Kagura: nvm it is 

Kisa: it is 

Yuki: yeah 

Momiji: ‘‘tis the worst 

Kyo: I actually laughed at those nicknames not gonna lie 

Tohru: even tho they called u caveman 

Kyo: whatever tent dweller 

Yuki: hahhahahah 

Momiji: omg Kyo made a joke! Everyone come back 

Rin: Im gonna take a fat nap but I appreciate that joke 

Hatsuharu: I wanna cuddle 

Rin: drive over here then 

Hatsuharu: ok 

Momiji: first ew get a room 

Momiji: second don’t get lost haru 

Hatsuharu: bitch it’s a mile away 

Hatsuharu: and my car has navigation 

Tohru: anjdjdnjdjd stay safe haru 

Yuki: tohru shoulda been mom tohru instead of tent dweller 

Tohru: thanks son, 

Yuki: np mom 

Kyo: does that make me dad Kyo 

Yuki: NO OH FUCK I TAKE IT BACK 

Kyo: do you talk to your dad that way 

Yuki: I hate myself 

Kyo: come on sport let’s go play a game of catch 

Yuki: STOP AHHHHHH 

Tohru: HAHDHDJDNJDJDNDNDNDJ oh my gosh

Hiro: show your parents some respect yuki! 

Yuki: I- 

Kisa: Im crying from laughing omg 

Tohru: be home for dinner yuki 

Kyo: go study hard at school champ 

Tohru: we will put ur grades on the fridge 

Kisa: family meeting at 6! 

Hiro: don’t forget to do your chores young man. 

Tohru: yeah! clean ur room young man! 

Momiji: sometimes a family is a tent dweller, a caveman and their grey haired son. 

Tohru: jsjdmfnmfnf 

Kisa: he isn’t answering oof 

Kyo: I think we broke him 

Kagura: I don’t think I have laughed this much in a long time 

Hiro: me neither! 

Yuki: I genuinely want to disappear 

Tohru: sorry did we go too far? 

Tohru: omg yuki im so sorry! Please forgive me!! 

Yuki: NO YOU’RE GOOD TOHRU 

Machi: yuki was just being dramatic 

Yuki: machi you didn’t defend me smh 

Machi: I didn’t because I want your parents to like me 

Yuki: STOP HAHAHHAHA

Tohru: oh okay good I was scared 

Kyo: you’re grounded for making your mother worry 

Kisa: Kyo omg !! 

Yuki: honestly I agree with that punishment 

Momiji: yuki Can you come hang out oh wait 

Rin: fuck I missed the funniest thing that has happened on here wtf 

Hatsuharu: lmao rip yuki 


	11. The return of the arsonists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tohru basically herds everyone around like chaotic sheep, even though she definitely takes part in the shenanigans

Kagura -> to -> what’s your sign

Kagura: how are all of you on this lovely Thursday we haven’t chatted in the group chat for a while 

Hiro: it’s been a day. One day of sweet, sweet silence. 

Momiji: me haru and machi finished our project today :-) 

Hatsuharu: oh yeah we also didn’t commit arson this time so that’s a bonus 

Rin: lmao 

Rin: how did it turn out 

Momiji: ⅓ of our group is smart so it’s pretty good 

Rin: is it machi 

Momiji: I- 

Yuki: probably tbh 

Hatsuharu: yuki how could you 

Hatsuharu: you’re right tho no offense momiji 

Momiji: none taken 

Momiji: I know three languages so you know chem isn’t my thang and that’s okay 

Hatsuharu: trilingual king 

Momiji: lajsjkdkd 

Tohru: hey guys!! 

Tohru: me and Kyo are almost done with redoing the floors :-) 

Kagura: oh yeah I totally forgot you were remodeling the whole house 

Rin: kagura we spent a whole fucking day knocking down walls and ripping out cabinets in their kitchen together the other day

Hatsuharu: it was como se dice lit 

Momiji: oh lol yeah that was like a week ago huh? 

Tohru: yeah well we got it really cheap so we could save money by renovating it ourselves 

Tohru: also me and Kyo r obsessed with property brothers 

Yuki: lol Kyo watches htv 

Rin: everyone loves htv yuki don’t lie 

Hatsuharu: facts 

Rin: it was on my hospital tv all the time and not gonna lie jonathan property is hot 

Tohru: their last name is property? 

Rin: oh i don’t know they’re the property brothers so John and drew property 

Kisa: using that method, Mario brothers: Mario Mario and Luigi Mario. 

Hatsuharu: Lolllll 

Rin: omg kisa lmao 

Momiji: hahsjdjjddk 

Momiji: hey guys the culinary club I’m part of is serving cookies we made at the art show tonight y’all should come,,,,, 

Tohru: okay! Let me tell Kyo to come 

Yuki: I’ll be there already 

Kisa: oh yeah okay !!! 

Hiro: Is it at the event center? 

Momiji: correct 

Rin: i would but Im busy 

Hatsuharu: doing what 

Rin: appointment 

Kagura: I’ll try to make it!! What cookies did you make?

Momiji: I made the peanut butter ones :,) 

Hiro: so the easiest cookies? 

Momiji: HIRO STOP EXPOSING ME 

Momiji: but yeah 

Kagura: I have a question 

Hatsuharu: shoot 

Kagura: why don’t we have the rest of the zodiac squad 

Rin: because we strongly dislike them next question 

Rin: not Ritsu tho they’re cool 

Yuki: ^ 

Yuki: also Ritsu would freak out no offense 

Tohru: that’s very true 

Hatsuharu: the rest of them are too old 

Kagura: heh okay makes sense 

Yuki: yeah just think about it why on earth would you want Ayami here 

Tohru: No comment 

Momiji: even Tohru didn’t want to think about it ahdjjdjjj 

Machi: that would suck full offense to Ayame 

Machi: also why am I still here 

Momiji: lol that’s right you met him shhdjdjjdf 

Machi: yea it is a time I wish to forget

Kisa: you’re here because we begged yuki to add you to the chat 

Tohru: ur are one of us now! 

Hatsuharu: that’s vaguely threatening Tohru 

Tohru: oh oops shhdjjdjf 

Rin: i can feel machis overall distaste for human interactions from text 

Machi: just interacting with momiji really 

Momiji: STOP JEJDJJDJFJF 

hatsuharu: lol earlier today- ah its a long story nvm 

Momiji: she broke my pencil 

Momiji: IT WAS MECHANICAL 

machi: did you not provoke it 

Momiji: I- 

Hatsuharu: he absolutely did 

Machi: that’s what I thought

Yuki: wtf 

Rin: i like her 

Kisa: I wanna know ???!!!? 

Hiro: I’m not sure if I appreciate that she broke his pencil or if I should be scared… 

machi: why only one 

Yuki: scared 

Momiji: I WAS JUST POKING HER WITH IT 

Hatsuharu: repeatedly 

Momiji: then I stoped when she got up ???? 

Machi: bitch you flung it across the room at me after I got up 

Hatsuharu: LAMO OH YEAH 

Hiro: MOMIJI. 

Rin: LAMO lol haru 

Tohru: momiji why 

Momiji: haru and I had gotten iced coffee before hand and I think I had too much caffeine in my system 

Yuki: omg machi another Kakeru 

Machi: yea I know yuki I learned the hard way 

Kagura: who’s that 

Yuki: my best friend 

Machi: my annoying ass brother 

Momiji: are you calling me annoying machi???? Is that all I am to you 

Machi: You’re like the brother I never wanted 

Hatsuharu: don’t you have another brother 

Machi: yeah I don’t see him as much as I see momiji though which is a pity 

Rin: facts who would want to see miji everyday 

Momiji: RINSHHDJDJD 

Tohru: I would miji!!! 

Momiji: THANSK TOHRU 

  
  


Momiji->to -> machi

Momiji: hey I have a little sister I never see too 

Machi: really? 

Momiji: yeah my dad doesn’t really want her to know we are related for whatever reason 

Momiji: that sucks. I’m sorry. 

Momiji: it’s okay! I sneak to see her sometimes 

Machi: that’s good! I don’t get to do that my mom is insane 

Momiji: really??

Machi: I was trying to put a blanket on my baby brother and she thought I was going to kill him 

Momiji: wtf????? 

Machi: yeah she’s crazy she thinks I’m jelaous or something so I live alone 

Machi: it’s kinda nice though 

Momiji: omg that sucks 

Machi: nah 

Momiji: I would send an angry email to your mom 

Machi: lol 

Momiji: thanks for trusting me enough to tell me that 

Machi: awe thanks for listening or reading rather

Momiji: I’m glad we became friends even though you broke my pencil in half and set my desk on fire 

Machi: same even though you told me to light the paper on fire and irritated me for a whole class period 

Momiji: <3 tru friendship 


	12. "me time" -uotani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! sorry for such a late update, I had no wifi for a couple of days!! anyway I am back now!   
enjoy these next few chaps! I hope you have as much fun reading them as i do writing them!   
you can follow me on tumblr @fururuba

Machi-> to -> arsonists 

Machi: /image/ 

Momiji: omg you bought me new mechanical pencils they're so cute!

Hatsuharu: how come you didnt get me any 

Machi: dont be greedy I didnt break your pencil 

Momiji: LOLL hahahha 

Hatsuharu: :(

machi: they were from daiso ill get you some later you big baby

Momiji: ahhahahhah 

Hatsuharu: thanks :) 

Momiji: yall are coming tonight right?? 

Machi: yea i have an art piece there 

Momiji: exciting!!!

Hatsuharu: ill be there to eat all your cookies 

Momiji: plz do not 

  
  


Hanajima -> to -> grl Pwr 

Hana: hey I got a coupon for the ramen place near me would you two be interested in going? 

Uo: fuck yeah I am 

Tohru: I would also love to go! 

Hana: girls night 

Tohru: YES!! I will get sum face masks 

Uo: Im ready to watch terrible movies and cry into my chocolate peanut butter ice cream let’s go girlssssss

Hana: is that not what you do daily? 

Uo: bitch don’t expose me like that! 

Tohru: omg Uo 

Uo: ITS ME TIME 

Uo: you would know if you took a day for yourself crying and eating ice cream and shit that it’s very relaxing 

Hana: I think I’m going to add that to my schedule thank you 

Uo: SAKI 

Tohru: me too! I’ll spend a afternoon eating ice cream and crying in solidarity with u 

Uo: you don’t have to do that lol I’m mostly joking 

Tohru: NO IM GONNA DO IT 

Hana: same

Uo: you both have zero chill lollll

Tohru: But u do? 

Uo: damn. Tohru you’ve been hanging out with Kyo way too much wtf 

Hana: I for one am proud. 

  
  


hatsuharu->to -> whats your sign 

Hatsuharu: the art show is over for all of you who didnt show up. RIN.

Momiji: /image/ ya girl machi got second place 

Machi: yea 

Rin: woah thats sick 

Momiji: abstract expressionism bitch! 

Machi: ^ thanks 

Yuki: It shoulda gotten first in my opinion 

Hiro: really? I am not a fan of modern art too much abstract expressionism holds no substance to me. 

Rin: block him machi 

Machi: bold of you to assume I even have his number saved 

Machi: I didn’t know (813) 800 3344 was an art critic 

Rin: and i oop… 

Yuki: machi i love you so much omg 

Machi: none of you introduced yourselves so i have no idea whos who 

Tohru: OMG MACHI UR ART WAS V GOOD!!!

Tohru: also hiro! Rude! 

Kagura: lets all start signing off our texts then -kagura 

Tohru: cute idea! -tohru 

Kisa: hiro !!! rude! I liked your piece machi -kisa 

Rin: this is dumb -rin 

Kagura: whyd you do it then? -kagura 

Rin: idk -rin 

Hatsuharu: how long do we have to do this -haru 

Machi: i have your number already haru 

Rin: chem chat? -Rin 

Machi: yeah he got mad cuz i got momiji a pencil and not him 

Rin: lol -rin 

Kisa: ahahhaha -kisa 

Hiro: you guys are idiots. -hiro 

Machi: hold on youre the one whos 12 

Hiro: IM FIFTEEN!! 

Machi: makes sense 

Rin: dang roasted -Rin 

Yuki: I- -Yuki 

Machi: Yuki really 

Yuki: YES. -yuki 

Momiji: the other number should be kyo then! 

Machi: oh I realized that when he got excited about making fun of yuki 

Machi: plus you guys roast him a lot 

Tohru: YEah i know this kyo slander is terrible! -tohru 

Machi: i got everyone now you dont have to do it anymore thanks 

Tohru: oh okay !!! 

  
  


Tohru-> to -> yuki 

Tohru: omg she hates me 

Yuki: what who 

Tohru: MACHI 

Yuki: WHat?? Why do you think that? 

Tohru: Idk her tone in the texts 

Yuki: omg tohru no! Thats just how she always texts ! Even me. 

Tohru: really? 

Yuki: yes! 

Tohru: okay i just- I thought she was annoyed :-( 

Yuki: no!! Definitely not. Don’t worry ! 

Tohru: kk thank u for telling me that 

Yuki: of course :-) 

Tohru: :-)


	13. Kyo does good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I *clenches fist* LOVE KYO SO MUCH   
and yuki and machi and tohru and hatsuharu and momiji and rin and hiro and kisa and kagura and uo and saki- well you get it

Tohru -> to -> kyo 

Tohru: hey, Did u put that picture frame up?

Kyo: yeah do you like it 

Tohru: I LOVE IT 

Kyo: awe i thought so 

Tohru: we should print more pictures 

Kyo: i can hang some of us 

Tohru: YEA

Kyo: youre so easily impressed hahhaha 

Tohru: no, im just always impressed by u :) 

Kyo: HJJJJJJKKKD 

Kyo: dont do that I am not strong enoughhhhh

Tohru: bby 

Kyo: did you just call me a baby 

Tohru: maybe so, 

Kyo: whatever youre the baby 

Tohru: no u

Kyo: YOU

Tohru: U 

Kyo: YOU 

Tohru: U 

Kyo: HAHAHHA okay maybe we are both babies 

Tohru: Youre def my baby 

Kyo: STOP 

Tohru: sweetheart 

Kyo: do not…

Tohru: sugarplum 

Kyo: that ones not real come on 

Tohru: pumpkin 

Tohru: sweet cheeks 

Kyo: these are all terrible oh my god 

Tohru: my little gumdrop 

Kyo: thats the worst one 

Tohru: Really? 

Kyo: Definitely. 

  
  
  
  


Kyo -> to -> what’s ur sign? 

Kyo: /image/ 

Kyo: it’s a group fam pic on our wall 

Kagura: omg this is so sweet 

Rin: lowkey Thats tight as fuck 

Momiji: finally a photo where Haru’s eyes aren’t closed 

Hatsuharu: I have sleepy eyes bitch leave me alone 

Rin: literally every photo I have with haru his eyes are closed 

Tohru: IT TOOK US LIKE FIVE TRIES TO GET HARUS EYES OPEN WHEN WE TOOK THOSE PICS 

Kyo: hahaha I remember that 

Yuki: can you send me the photo Kyo? 

Kyo: yeah sure 

Hiro: I love that photo! I’m honored I’m on your wall. Also that’s the most civil convo I’ve seen between them part 2. 

Rin: big facts Hiro 

Yuki: should I make fun of him to even it out 

Rin: yes 

Hatsuharu: rin your such an enabler 

Hatsuharu: But yeah do it 

Kyo: I hate all of you so muchhhhhhh 

Kagura: clearly you don’t because of the pic you sent 

Kisa: omg I love that!! Thanks for sharing Kyo! 

Kyo: yep! 

Tohru: we r almost done with the house! 

Kyo: Hell Yeah 

Kyo: I mean heck yeah sorry 

Tohru: Kyo ur being so pure 

Kyo: there’s twelve year olds on this chat 

Yuki: haha Hiro he called you 12 what you gonna do about it 

Hiro: I SWEAR TO THE LORD I AM NOT 12 ! 

Kisa: I sweAR tO ThE LOrD 

Hatsuharu: LOL kisa get his ass 

Rin: i feel like kisa has been spending way too much time with tohru and Kyo because her roasts are so good it’s definitely kyos fault 

Kyo: that’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me 

Rin: that your roasts are good 

Kyo: yeah 

Tohru: Kyo omg 

Yuki: are they though……….. 

kisa: I think yuki is better at it sorry Kyo 

Kyo: ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDINF ME ANDJKDJHHHHHHHG

yuki: omg o think he rage quit 

Tohru: HE BROKE HIS PHONE 

Rin: LAMOOOOO 

Hatsuharu: Wait that’s literally hilarious oh my god 

Kisa: where’s momiji 

Rin: true him and i always answer texts 

Hatsuharu: um…. 

Rin: haru. What. Did. You. Do. 

Hiro: holy cow (lol haru) rin used periods! 

Hatsuharu: first, why do you assume I did something 

Hatsuharu: second, I didn’t do anything don’t worry momiji is in witness protection program 

Tohru: omg what 

Momiji: haru stop 

Momiji: I mean he’s right skksjsksk 

Momiji: Im hiding and shhhh i wasn’t here 

Rin: WHAT IS GOING ON 

Kisa: Im kinda scared 

Hiro: Same kisa. 

Hatsuharu: don’t worry guys 

Kisa: oof Okay haru 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUNE IN NEXT WEEK TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO MOMIJI LOL


	14. oh no momiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the time has come to see momijis fate...  
enjoy!

Machi -> to -> what’s ur sign

Machi: momiji I cant find you but when I do, I’m gonna rip the ears off your bunny backpack for your crimes

Machi: sorry wrong chat pls ignore that 

Rin: wait no what did he do 

Hatsuharu: LMAO MACHI NO 

momiji: MACHI IM SORRY 

Kisa: WHat did you do??? Is this why he was hiding??? 

Hiro: witness protection program makes sense now. Someone protect his mechanical pencils! 

Kagura: HAHAHAHHA omg Hiro 

Machi: My bad I didn’t mean to bring this into the chat 

Hatsuharu: don’t worry about it momiji does this kind of thing all the time 

Rin: please tell me what happened 

Hatsuharu: momiji saw her across campus screeched machi and fuckin tackled her to the ground 

Machi: everyone was staring 

Momiji: also we slipped in the mud too 

Hatsuharu: oh yeah they were muddy all of class 

Machi: that part rocked 

Momiji: yeahhhhhhh 

Yuki: momiji why’d you tackle my girlfriend 

Kagura: oooooOOhhhh 

Rin: lmao get em 

Momiji: i- 

Hatsuharu: lol yuki want me to fight him for your honor 

Machi: bitch I’m gonna fight him myself 

Machi: meet me behind the bike racks after school 

Machi: bring the backpack 

Momiji: NO NOT EURGAN !!! 

Yuki: again, why the fuck momiji 

Hatsuharu: oh lol I forgot you named it that 

Kisa: guys omg dont fight 

Rin: yeah i feel like machi would destroy you 

Momiji: SHE WILL 

Machi: i will i got brass knuckles 

Momiji: really?

Machi: no

Yuki: Can i get an answer or what 

Momiji: i got excited that is all 

Momiji: i don’t want anything to do with that strumpet 

Machi: momiji i will end you. 

Yuki: oh shit she used a period

Yuki: also what the hell don’t call her a strumpet I just googled that 

Hatsuharu: it’s a inside joke because of the Shakespeare unit he’s not actually calling her that 

Yuki: goOD. 

Kagura: I’ve never seen yuki this scary 

Rin: damn Im enjoying this lowkey 

Yuki: i am not. 

Kisa: i hope they are kidding 

Hiro: don’t worry they are. 

Rin: yeah they are kisa but machi might destroy his backpack 

Kisa: eurgan* 

Rin: lol sorry 

Tohru: omg sorry i was gone with Kyo at lunch what is going on??? 

Yuki: momiji tackled my girlfriend, insulted her honor and now she is going to murder eurgan 

Tohru: THE BACKPACK 

tohru: noooo 

Tohru: but also momiji why?????? 

Yuki: cuz he’s a little shit that’s why 

Rin: damn yuki 

Kisa: omg yuki

Hatsuharu: hey uh I’m back want an update 

Yuki: yea 

Rin: yes please haru 

Hatsuharu: /image/ eurgan is deaf now rip 

Yuki: i- 

Kagura: no!!! 

Kisa: not eurgan!! 

Tohru: omg how did machi rip it with her bare hands 

Yuki: i- 

Hatsuharu: it was scary and cool at the same time

Rin: good for her 

Yuki: Thats my girlfriend :,) 

Hatsuharu: thank god she’s lit 

Hatsuharu: we got detention tho rip “I did what i set out to do” -machi 

Momiji: i hate you machi 

Machi: bitch me too 

Hiro: that you hate momiji or that you hate yourself? 

Machi: again Hiro, why only one? 

Kagura: snjdjkfkf 

Rin: finally someone to argue with hiro 

Hiro: i hate this family. 

  
  


Kisa -> to -> Hiro

Kisa: hey would you like to go watch the new dora movie with me for our tuesday movie? i heard its good 

Hiro: Are you serious? 

Hiro: DAMN. nevermind it got an 82 on rotten tomatoes. Yeah sure. 

Kisa: Omg really?? I didn’t know it scored that high

Hiro: I’m pretty surprised too. When I’m 17 we can finally go to rated R movies. 

Kisa: I dont know what kind of Rated R movies I would want to watch… 

Hiro: You love lady bird and its rated R. 

Kisa: thats an exception 

Hiro: what about Brooklyn? 

Kisa: I just like saoirse ronan a lot.  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hiro: Hahahha okay. But yeah I will see dora with you! 

Kisa: YAY 

Hiro: unrelated but do you want to come over today after school? 

Kisa: YEah omg can we play mario kart on your switch 

Hiro: DUH!

Hiro: im gonna beat you 

Kisa: you say that everytime and I ALWAYS win

Hiro: Ive been practicing with rin. 

Kisa: Rin isnt that good either tho noah fence to her 

Hiro: LOL 

Hiro: youre just the mario kart master, so we all look like mario kart plebeians...

Kisa: HAHHAHHA thats right 

Hiro: dont tell people I admitted Im worst at it 

Kisa: Its okay your dark, dark secret is safe with me :) 


	15. lil fun time with the squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its been a while! College kicked my butt! I'm back now, and I hope everyone is healthy and safe during these times! Heres a lil chap filled with nothing but the zodiac squad being absurd!

Kisa -> to -> whats ur sign 

Kisa: I beat hiro at mario kart again thought you should know :) 

Rin: hiro shit, thats 12-0 

Hiro: STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE HJJKDKKDKD

Momiji: WOAH HIRO USED A KEY SMASH EVERYONE COME LOOK A HISTORIC EVENT HAS OCCURRED 

Yuki: wow I didn’t know it could do that 

Kagura: should I be happy or sad he’s been corrupted?

Rin: happy definitely happy 

Rin: Idk how much of his punctuation I can take 

Machi: you guys are ignoring the fact Hiro sucks at mario Kart and I feel like that’s a disservice 

Kisa: thank you, machi 

Machi: ur welc kiddo 

Hatsuharu: WHAT 

Momiji: who r u and what did you do with machi 

Machi: what I can’t be nice now 

Yuki: machi is very nice 

Yuki: to me :) 

Machi: shut up old man no I’m not 

Yuki: MY HAIR IS SILVER 

Yuki: you hurt my pride machi why 

Tohru: I’m sorry Yuki but I laughed at that 

Momiji: ghskjvnj TOHRU

Rin: wow your own mother laughed at you Yuki how does that feel

Yuki: I hate this family and everything we stand for 

Kyo: don’t disrespect ur mother like that 

Rin: How tf did u answer a text first try

Kyo: I Can sense tohru being disrespected 

Tohru: HAJSNDNSH KYO 

Hatsuharu: that’s pretty impressive 

Kisa: can’t relate if I had that sense with Hiro I would be on sensory overload 

Hiro: SO YOU ADMIT THAT I GET NO RESPECT AROUND HERE!? 

Rin: ur 12 stfu 

Kisa: what does that stand for? 

Kagura: shut the front udoor 

Kisa: oh thanks :-) 

Momiji: KAGURA AHSHJSJDJD NO IT DOENST MENA THAT KISA 

Hiro: momiji Can you try to be literate for once 

Machi: yeah loser 

Hatsuharu: haha machi called you a loser, loser 

Rin: that coma patronized me haru 

Hatsuharu: I’m not sorry. 

Yuki: a period… dramatic 

Kyo: I dig it 

Hatsuharu: thanks kyo 

Tohru: this is off topic but would y’all want to come over for dinner tomorrow!!? 

Rin: yes

Hatsuharu: I will be there 

Hiro: if you don’t get lost. 

Hatsuharu: low blow man 

Kisa: Hiro and I will be there! 

Kagura: I unfortunately can not 

Rin: ooh why 

Tohru: awe kagura why not??? 

Kagura: I uh….. have …. a date…. 

Momiji: WHAT I NEED DETAILS 

Hatsuharu: momiji your a slut for drama 

Rin: guys 

Momiji: IM NOT SORRY 

Machi: you should be 

Yuki: machi is right 

Rin: uh guys 

Machi: I’m always right 

Yuki: not about my hair 

Machi: especially about your hair 

Kyo: I agree with machi 

Rin: CAN WE CIRCLE BACK TO KAGURA HAVING A DATE PLEASE 

Hatsuharu: oh my god 

Momiji: I have never been more scared in my life. 

Tohru: that scares me rin 

Kagura: THANKS RIN! Yeah I met this guy in my psych 204 class and we hit it off and I asked him out and he said yes so we r going on a date! 

Tohru: awe! I’m happy for you! 

Rin: me too is he hot 

Kagura: thanks! And yes… 

Kyo: I’m also happy for you kagura 

Yuki: me TOO 

Momiji: me three 

Kisa: me four! 

Machi: uh me five Ig 

Hatsuharu: me six 

Kisa: @hiro 

Hiro: oh sorry i am also happy for you, kagura! 

Momiji: no dummy you’re suppose to say me seven 

Hiro: I don’t have to do what everyone else is doing! Come on momiji if all your friends were jumping off a bridge would you jump too? 

Machi: bitch he'd be the one jumping 

Hatsuharu: true 

Tohru: I’m sorry momiji but I agree 

Momiji: do I at least have a bungee cord???? 

Machi: no. 

Momiji: damn…. 

Rin: don’t worry the bridge isn’t high off the ground 

Momiji: yay! 

Rin: but there’s a bunch of sharp rocks beneath it 

Momiji: no….. 

hatsuharu: also there’s snakes 

Rin: yeah and spiders 

Yuki: and moss 

Rin: really Yuki that’s the best u can do 

Momiji: I don’t like moss 

Yuki: don’t underestimate my deviant powers 

Machi: hard to underestimate something that’s not there 

Yuki: I- 

Yuki: MOM MY GIRLFRIEND IS BEING MEAN TO ME 

Rin: wow youre such a snitch Yuki 

Hatsuharu: Yuki is bby 

Yuki: no I’m not haru 

Machi: you are bby to me 

Yuki: is that a compliment 

Machi: the fact that you’re asking me answers that question 

Hiro: darn Yuki machi just schooled you! 

Kisa: HIROAHHSHSJS 

Tohru: machi omg ur ruthless 

Machi: you don’t know what I have to put up with Yuki teases me 24/7 

Yuki: in a good way tho ;) 

Machi: stop I’m breaking up with you 

Yuki: yeah right 

Machi: no seriously come over and sign the divorce papers 

Rin: you’re married now 

Machi: I want ownership of the plants I gave him 

Yuki: NO NOT MR.BASIL 

Hatsuharu: mr basil? 

Momiji: Yuki and mr basil make a cute couple 

Machi: I- 

Rin: momiji why 

Kisa: I ship it 

Momiji: thank you kisa! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for hanging tight for those who follow this group chat! I have so much fun writing it and reading comments! You can follow my fruits basket tumblr @fururuba!! <3


	16. Machi gets her ears pierced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter! I wonder how obvious it is that Machi is my favorite? haha, anyways I am so happy I get to see her animated!  
Season two is so goodddddd I love all of the characters so much. Except like Kyo's dad fuck that guy  
ENJOY!

Hatsuharu-> to -> rin 

Hatsuharu: wanna see a cute pic 

Rin: depends what is it of 

Hatsuharu: me machi and momiji were meeting at her apartment and we all wore the same shirt on accident 

Rin: yes send it 

Hatsuharu: /image/ 

Rin: that’s really cute actually lol 

Rin: Im happy for you 

Hatsuharu: thanks 

Hatsuharu: what do you mean 

Rin: you have some really good friends it’s nice 

Hatsuharu: yeah I’m really happy about it actually. You should come hang out with us 

Rin: maybe 

Hatsuharu: :-) 

Rin: omg no more emoticons it doesn’t fit our aesthetic we’ve been over this 

Rin: you should send that pic to the group chat 

  
  


Hatsuharu-> to -> what’s your sign 

Hatsuharu: this wasn’t even planned /image/ 

Momiji: omg dhjdjdjf our accidental twinning 

Tohru: that is a super cute photo!!!! U all look so good 

Kagura: omg u all look beautiful 

Yuki: I love that pic 

Machi: I didn’t consent to you sharing that 

Machi: /image/ use this one 

Hatsuharu: lmao you blurred out your face 

Momiji: ahhsjdjdjd 

Tohru: let’s all share pics!! 

Tohru: here’s one of me and Kyo matching ! /image/ 

Kisa: here’s me haru rin and hiro!! /image/ 

Kagura: here’s one of me and tohru cooking! /image/ 

Hiro: so pure…. 

rin: i love all of those 

Yuki: cute!!!! 

Yuki: here’s me Kyo and tohru painting a wall /image/ 

Yuki: here’s one of Kyo flinging paint at me like the little demon he is /image/ 

Tohru: here’s one of Kyo spraying water all over kisa Hiro while rin laughs maniacally in the background /image/ 

Kagura: JAHAHHAHAH THATS SO FUNNY 

Rin: tohrus face omg 

Kagura: here’s one of tohru punching the cabinet with all her strength /image/ 

Rin: lol kyos looking into the camera like he’s on the office 

Kisa: IM GONNA SCRAPBOOK THESE! 

Tohru: omg so cute!! I have sum stickers u can use! 

Kisa: omg yay

Kagura: I have a ton of old scrapbook stuff you can use! I just gotta find them! 

Kisa: yay omg we can all scrapbook together 

Rin: Im down! 

  
  
  


Machi -> to -> yuki 

Machi: I’m getting my ears pierced with haru n momiji in five minutes 

Yuki: hahha why? 

Machi: I wanted to 

Yuki: I think they’ll look really good! 

Machi: I’m gonna get gray to match your hair 

Yuki: I take it back I hate this 

Machi: lol just admit it’s gray 

Yuki: IT IS SILVER

Machi: whatever oldman 

Yuki: hahahaha speaking of that here’s mr.basil thriving /image/ 

Yuki: I love him :,) 

Machi: omg Darius looks so much older 

Yuki: his name is Darius basil? 

Machi: yea what about it ? 

Yuki: I get to be on first name terms now? 

Machi: yeah i guess so since you have a relationship with him

Yuki: finally my biggest dream came true 

Machi: LOL ok ok I gtg 

  
  


Yuki-> to -> hatsuharu 

Yuki: can u send me a pic of her getting her ears pierced 

Hatsuharu: /image/ 

Hatsuharu: here you go 

Yuki: hahaha she looks so mad 

Hatsuharu: lol yeah all she said was “ow”

Yuki: in monotone 

Hatsuharu: obviously 

Yuki: hahaha 

  
  


Machi -> to -> arsonists 

Machi: yo we all have ear piercings now also I’m almost done I’ll meet you at the food courts 

Momiji: YEA I KNOW 

Momiji: also ok chillin 

Hatsuharu: science squad coming through

Machi: k I’m at the food courts now 

Hatsuharu: hold on me and momiji can’t see you 

Hatsuharu: nvm 

  
  


Momiji-> to -> what’s your sign 

Momiji: YOU GUYS WILL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED 

Machi: stop 

Hatsuharu: sjdjjdnd omg no don’t im leaving the hcat

Rin: what. 

Hatsuharu: damn rin used a period and all caps we are unlocking levels 

momiji: okay so 

Machi: nope I’m blocking momiji 

Momiji: me haru n machi we’re at the mall to get her ears pierced (side note all three of us have them now lit) and haru was taking a pic of her to send to yuki and the lady working there was like oh? Are you a couple? 

Momiji: and AJDJJDDNND IT WAS SO FUNNY 

Machi: IT WAS NOT 

Hatsuharu: we were like no we aren’t and the lady was like sureeeee 

Momiji: and then she looked at me and was like yeah ok this kid isn’t third wheeling at all maybe you’re right and then machi was like no shit we are right we would know 

Rin: i- 

Rin: machi do we need to have a talk lol

Machi: bitch I don’t want your wack ass man I’ve seen him pick his nose too many times

Machi: plus I’m pretty sure me and yuki are soulmates don’t tell him I said that 

Kisa: LOL MACHI 

Hatsuharu: AJDJDJKD DONT EXPOSE ME YOU THREW ICE AT ME AND IVE SEEN YOU WALK INTO A WALL 

Kisa: SJDJJDDJJD 

Rin: this is actually very entertaining keep it up 

Machi: THAT WAS ONE TIME 

momiji: twice. It happened twice. The wall thing was once tho I’ll give you that 

Machi: MOMIJIdhjdjdjfkf he wiped the booger ON YOU how could you betray me like that 

Momiji: IAKDJDJDKJF I FORGOT EW

Tohru: oh my u guys had an exciting day 

Kagura: THIS ALL HAPPENED TODAY 

Machi: The booger incident was like a two days ago 

Hatsuharu: pretty sure it’s been a week 

Machi: NO THAT WAS ANOTHER TIME 

Momiji: oh my god 

Kisa: I can’t stop laughing 

Hiro: can you three please discuss this somewhere else? 

Momiji: you jealous we have friends Hiro 

Hiro: as if I would ever be jealous of your tomfoolery. 

Machi: okay get off our backs thnx 

Hatsuharu: I- 

Hiro: machi how are you the Vice President of your highschool? 

Machi: luck 

Momiji: hey Hiro 

Hiro: what? 

Momiji: GET OFF OUR BACKS 

Kisa: Hiro is just jealous he doesn’t do anything rebellious 

Hiro: that’s not true. I’ve been rebellious! 

Rin: when 

Hiro: uh 

Machi: accidentally returning a library book late? 

Kisa: Hahahsjjsjsjaj 

Momiji: nice one 

Machi: thanks momiji 

Hatsuharu: I’m giving you a telepathic fist bump 

Rin: make that two telepathic fist bumps 

Kagura: MAKE THAT THREE TFB 

hatsuharu: did you just abbreviate telepathic fist bumps 

Kisa: make it four TFB!! 

Tohru: make it five tfb 

Rin: i- 

Hiro: Okay I haven’t but I will 

Momiji: HIRO DIDNT USE PUNTUATION AGAIN 

Hiro: I’m getting tired of it...

Hatsuharu: character growth 

Yuki: I left for max an hour and I missed so much 

Yuki: also have I told anyone how much I ADORE MY GF 

Machi: you adore your gluten free? 

Yuki: I take it back I hate you 

Machi: your garbage fee? 

Yuki: stop please 

Machi: you gracious friend? 

Rin: lmao 

Tohru: I wanna join 

Tohru: your gifted fox? 

Kisa: your gnarly face? 

Momiji: your girly filecabinet? 

Yuki: momiji that’s really specific 

Hatsuharu: your generous fellowship 

Rin: wtf haru 

  
  
  
  
  


Machi-> to -> yuki 

Machi: your gorgeous features? 

Yuki: I- 

Machi: k I've said my nice thing about you for the day my daily quota is fulfilled 

Yuki: machi, 

Yuki: I was laughing so hard at the texts earlier I almost had an asthma attack in the middle of psych 101 

Machi: your welcome? Also the booger’s thing is true I was there 

Yuki: you guys are so chaotic 

Machi: :-) anyway I’m stopping by in an hour I got you something from the mall 

Yuki: oh okay! I’ll get pizza or something 

Machi: okay date night yayyyy 

Yuki: :,) 

Yuki: also don’t think I didn’t see that sneaky text soulmate 

Machi: I- 

Machi: yeah. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know if ear piercing culture in japan is different? All my Japanese friends either don't have their ears pierced or got them pierced a lot later than everyone else... Hmmmm...   
I'm from the US and I pierced my ears when I was a baby then I got more piercings when I was older. Now I have lots of ear piercings and one nose ring.   
Anyway! Follow me on tumblr @fururuba and on instagram @lunartlu <3


	17. the gang has Separation anxiety?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This weeks episode HIT ME HARD! also I have been obsessed with Tiktok.... heheheh anyway heres a long(er) chap!

Tohru-> to -> girl power 

Tohru: I have a dilemma

Uo: what’s up?? 

Tohru: I want to surprise Kyo with dinner since our oven was just put in today but he has the car and i can’t walk to the store 

Uo: me and hanajima can come pick you up! 

Hana: okay let me just CLEAR MY WHOLE SCHEDULE 

Tohru: it’s okay u don’t have to hana! 

Hana: I’m joking I have nothing to do, I’ve just been reading my brothers tarot cards 

Uo: cool cool I’ll pick you up in five!! Then we’ll get tohru after! 

Uo: you should make him leek stew 

Tohru: omg no!!!! 

Uo: Wait saki you have the coupon for the ramen place we should stop by too!!! 

Tohru: omg yes! 

Hana: sounds good! I’ll bring my tarot cards and sage 

Uo: hm maybe don’t do that. 

Hana: dont tell me what to do 

Uo: I- 

Uo: damn ok!! 

Tohru: ahhsjdjdjd 

  
  


Rin-> to -> whats ur sign

Rin: I met Machi today 

Hatsuharu: They got along too well 

Momiji: yes too too well……. 

Machi: its cuz we both barely tolerate you 

Yuki: damn machi thats cold even for you 

Rin: are you referring to momiji or Haru? 

Machi: why only one of them

Rin: that is the correct answer

Hiro: Why are Rin and Machi allowed to be mean but I am not??

Rin: its what I deserve 

Hatsuharu: your also a 12 year old boy 

Hiro: You’re* 

Hiro: also I'm 15 stfu 

Kisa: hiro literally said im 11 so shut the frick up 

Rin: thank you for censoring it for him kisa 

Kisa: of course anything for hiro 

Hiro: I- 

Kyo: lol good one kisa

Kisa: thanks kyo

Momiji: KYOS HERE

Yuki: ew why IS kyo here

Kyo: I came specifically to patronize YOU yuki 

Kyo: im just kidding not everything revolves around you ya know

Rin: damn savage 

Kyo: thanks? 

Rin: youre welcome

Hiro: good correct use of youre rin 

Rin: lmao did you see that haru

Hatsuharu: i do not see it 

Momiji: LMHHJKSL

Machi: momiji dont keysmash challenge failed 

Momiji: SHUYST UP

Kyo: you know who else key smashes 

Machi: who

Kyo: Tohru 

Rin: why do you say that like shes dead

Yuki: KYO i swear to kamisama if you hurt her 

Kyo: jesus freaking christ nothing happened shes just been out with friends all day 

Hatsuharu: awe omg kyo misses tohru 

Yuki: awe kyo’s sad he doesn’t have friends of his own

Machi: yuki you have two (2) and ones me 

Yuki: Machiiii shhhhh

Kyo: pfft I dont miss her

Momiji: why else would you be texting us 

Kisa: he got you there

Hiro: I have to agree with Momiji’s incite

Kyo: I CANT TEXT JUST BECAUSE I WANT TO????

Hatsuharu: you have separation anxiety 

Kyo: I do nOT

Yuki: haha kyo has separation anxiety 

Rin: yuki we all do 

Yuki: I- 

Yuki: yeah lowkey 

Kagura: no one ever asked me about my date smh 

Rin: kagura we are discussing Kyo’s separation anxiety rn 

Hiro: yeah read the room

Kyo: I DO NOT HAVE ANY ANXIETY 

Machi: wait who has anxiety cuz same 

Hatsuharu: no not real anxiety 

Machi: oh lmao my b 

Machi: i’m getting too comfortable on here 

Rin: make fun of kyo with us 

Yuki: YES MACHI 

Machi: haha kyo misses his significant other wow how lame is that 

Machi: as if yuki doesn’t call me every night before he goes to bed 

Kyo: HAHA MACHI READS YOU A BEDTIME STORY 

Momiji: shouldn’t you being doing that ur his dad cuz Tohrus his mom….. 

Hatsuharu: momiji omg why did you bring up T word 

Hiro: T WORD 

Kisa: testosterone??? 

Rin: tits

Kagura: …...tohru…….

Kyo: sometimes I can still hear her voice….

Yuki: thats it I’m calling T word 

Machi: hes calling his moms guys shhh

Yuki: machi I despise you sometimes 

Machi: thats not what you said last nite XOXO 

Hatsuharu: I- jkbdyuegfiwpov

Momiji: oh my gdopifuwkj

Kyo: yuki your father and mother can read these texts 

Kisa: AND HIRO IS 11 

Hiro: I’M ELEVEN NOW WHY??!!

Rin: lmao downgraded 

Momiji: and if you’re going to call me an "11 year old" you better put "gifted"in front of it. My way, my WaY or The HIgH wAY

Hatsuharu: LMAOIUAV momijiiiii 

Kagura: I dont get it 

Machi: its from tiktok

Hiro: kagura is really old huh 

Kagura: SHUT UP IM LITERALLY ONLY 21

Hiro: practically ancient 

Rin: hiro I am loving this new lack of punctuations 

Hiro: thanks?

Hiro: getting praise in this GC feels wrong somehow

Kisa: its because we like to tease you :) 

Kyo: kisa that smiley face seems evil 

Kisa: it is. :) 

Momiji: kisa stop ur scaring the baby 

Rin: hiro? 

Momiji: no. me. Im baby duh 

Machi: you are baby 

Momiji: thank you. Machi. 

Machi: it wasn’t a complement. 

Yuki: I’m the only one she calls baby 

Rin: no she calls you old man 

Machi: yeah what makes you think ur special grandpa 

Yuki: MACHIAJOIUHAKA U HURT ME SO

Kyo: HAHAHAH 

Yuki: MOM KYOS LAUGHING AT ME 

Hatsuharu: you call your dad by his first name? How disrespectful 

Hiro: Yeah yuki wait till your mom hears about this

Kisa: I’m telling on you 

Yuki: NO PLEASE 

Momiji: dare I…. Rat you out… 

Yuki: too soon 

Kyo: HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH 

Rin: oh my god. 

Kisa: MOMIJIIIIIII 

Kagura: anna oop-

Hatsuharu: lkjbhgftyu

Yuki: whatever snitches get stitches bitch 

Tohru: yuki dont curse 

Kyo: TOHRUUU

Kagura: wow kyo 

Rin: hi my name is kyo and I totally don’t have separation anxiety 

Tohru: OH NO DID SOMETHING HAPPEN 

Kyo: what no nothing happened 

Tohru: why were u getting anxiety then????

Kyo: I WASNT GETTING ANXIETY 

Momiji: kyo missed you 

Tohru: awe omg I was only gone for like four hours 

Rin: i- 

Kagura: KYO YOU SAID ALL DAY 

Hatsuharu: lolllll

Machi: I go days without seeing yuki youre weak. WEAK 

Yuki: are you saying you miss me? ;) 

Machi: I never said that don’t put words in my mouth 

Kyo: yeah Yuki thats manipulative 

Yuki: KYO SHUT UP

Momiji: woah thats UR DAD you're talking to 

Yuki: no more dad kyo jokes. I’m tired of them 

Kyo: Hi tired of them, I’m dad

Rin: I- did you just-

Hiro: LOL KYO THAT WAS GOOD 

Kisa: LKJBHAKLA

Momiji: kyo just peeked you heard it here first kidz

Hatsuharu: kgyhjkld I’m impressed 

Machi: lowkey same 

Yuki: I H8 U Kyo 

Kyo: :) 

Kisa: I see… :) 

Kyo: :) 

Kisa: :) 

Hiro: guys stop please I'm not strong enough

Yuki: can kyo go back to being illiterate and incompetent at technology again please 

Hatsuharu: want me to go break his phone for you 

Yuki: yes. 

Tohru: please do not. 

Yuki: fine dont. 

Machi: yuki is a momma’s boy huh 

Yuki: Machi I will take away your key 

Machi: win-win for me 

Yuki: I-

Kagura: YOU GUYS KEEP BLOWING UP MY PHONE 

Hiro: Don’t act like you don’t like it 

Kisa: HIRO LOL

Rin: i like it 

Hiro: even rin admits to it 

Hatsuharu: i like it as well 

Tohru: I LOVE IT 

Tohru: and I LOVE ALL OF YOU 

Kisa: omg stop im gonna cryyyyy 

Momiji: same omg 

Machi: wimps 

Machi: but I also enjoy it 

Yuki: damn even machi admits it wow 

Yuki: and to think you didn’t want to be added here in the first place 

Momoji: YUKI WE BEGGED YOU FOR DAYS TO ADD HER DONT TAKE THE CREDIT 

Hatsuharu: yeah we put in our part 

Tohru: WELL ITS BETTER NOW 

Kisa: YEAH!

Kagura: agreed!!

Rin: ok Im done being pure lets go back to making fun of eachother 

Kisa: no :) 

Rin: fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who reads this, comments, and kudos it. I LOVE YOU ALL! I hope everyone is staying safe and enjoying szn 2. I missed Jerry's dub kyo voice sm. I also listened to the OG (2001) opening for fruits basket today and almost cried. Good times.... :,)   
anyway, you can follow me on tumblr @fururuba and on instagram @lunartlu


End file.
